Lumpy Gratitude
by Pylat The Goblin
Summary: Growing up as a flowering princess is tough. Too bad this flower is all lumpy...


"Oh Glob.. o-ohh glob..." the princess silently pants out.

The hours of the night were burning, and her campmates were obviously not going to stay asleep for long. Lumpy Space Princess has a small window to figure it out, and not many ideas to work with.

"Finn, like, totally saved me from those bears earlier. I'd be lumping crazy not to thank him. But it's gotta count!" She ponders.

Saying "Thank you" is too much too easy for a girl like LSP...  
There's always giving Finn a gift of gratitude, but the life of a vagabond isn't a wealthy one.  
There's also giving him a kiss... Not good enough...

Soon enough the idea hits her like a wave, in more than one way. The idea was too taboo to form into words. So thrilling, unnerving.. Lumpy Space Princess becomes aroused. Her skin flushes red as she touches herself with unsure hands, right beside her hero.

"I'm gonna do it," LSP says," "I'm gonna totally gonna flip that flump and give him the lumps.. Oh glob, I'm, like, really gonna do it."

In moments, Finn's pants and undergarments get neatly tossed onto a nearby tree branch to make room.. Finn begins to shiver in the chill of the temperate night before his unknown lover settles in close, stroking the outsides of his thighs.

"Mh.. Who.." Fin begins to mumble as he curls his right leg.

"Shhh, it's me, your princess,"

"Wh.. Which princess..?" Finn asks, playing along, surprisingly still in his sleep. LSP seems to be thrown off with this, and responds as best as she can.

"y.. Yes, that one.." She says, now believing she's a mysterious Witch Princess. Nevertheless, she goes straight for the goods, grabbing Finn's limp penis.

This was actually as far as she had planned. What she's supposed to do to with her human hero now is completely beyond her. The warmth of her gentle touch does arouse the sleeping Finn, though. His member slowly but surely stiffens to full attention, surprising LSP yet again.

"Geez, what's with all of this stuff, like this tube-looking thing, and this weird part on top. Humans are so confusing!" She says, still unsure of what to do next.

She wiggles Finn's cock to and fro, wondering what to try, minding that whatever she does, it has to please him, so she kisses it, sending a small twitch through the human's hips. Capitalizing on the idea, she decides to practically 'make out' with Finn's cock. She wraps her lips around the head, swirling her tongue past every inch. It was an inventive 'thank you' by far, in her book at least, but it was definitely working. "Princess.." Finn whispers, still reminiscent of his romantic intrigues since passed.

"That's right, I'm your princess, boy." LSP says, confidently, yet aimlessly slobbering her tongue around the erection in hand. Her other begins to work at her slit again. Her smallest lump grows hard and swollen, responding adversely to her touch. She wanted Finn the more time moved on, but not like this. She wanted more of him, and began to hatch another idea.

Lumpy Space Princess soon hovered above Finn's half-naked body, before lowering herself upon Finn's cock. Their young bodies meet, and the passion, though one-sided, was incredible.

This time, LSP knew exactly what to do. She begins to slide Finn's member deeper into her inner lumps, shuddering in bliss as he fills her tight, young pussy. LSP begins to make a mess of things, she can't keep from dripping her fluids of pleasure everywhere when she grinds her clit back and forth against her sleeping lover.

It's almost too much for LSP. She's driven to scream out as she says "Oh glob, Finn!".

"Princess... Princess.." FInn continues on, as he grabs hold of LSP, holding her down in his sleep.

LSP can't take anymore as she clenches her body down. She can feel things start to get wetter as she squirts out a little between the two of them. A 'Thank you' good enough to blow all the rest out of the water, if you asked her.

"Thank you, Finn." LSP finally says aloud, panting in pleasurable exhaustion.

"Pr.. L-Lumpy Space Princess!?" Finn shouts as he jerks his head up. The princess does the same.

The moment the two of them consciously shared at this point was one of absolute dread. For when you one day wake up with your pants hanging on a branch, fucking a fuzzy, lumpy hobo in your sleep, you'll truly understand the awkwardness of this moment.


End file.
